Malabares
by Papaveri
Summary: Pequeña escena durante y después de un abrazo. Los dos intentan mantener el equilibrio con todas sus fuerzas.


**Pairing: **Rusia/Lituania one-sided

**Rating: **T

**Palabras: **773

**Varios: **Utilizo los nombres humanos de los personajes; Toris para Lituania, Ivan para Rusia y Eduard para Estonia. Hay algo de violencia. No demasiada, pero prefiero advertir.

**_Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz._**

* * *

**Malabares**

Lo estrecha contra sí y es como si partiese la manecilla de las horas del reloj. Ivan siente que es demasiado repentino y que se arrepentirá de ello, y luego es como si todo se parase por un momento.

Toris aprieta en la mano los documentos en sucio, contra el pecho, como si fuesen un escudo para separarse de él. _No quiere tocarme_, piensa Ivan.

Toris hace siempre lo mismo. Por un momento parece que lo ha pillado por sorpresa y su respiración se vuelve diferente, sus bocanadas de aire más cortas, más silenciosas.

Finge no estar allí. Su respiración no vuelve a la normalidad hasta que Ivan se ha ido; cuando está con él, Toris respira por la boca, no por la nariz, como si necesitase más aire que normalmente.

A Ivan le da más o menos lo mismo, de todas formas se conforma con sentir que lo tiene cerca. Cree que a Toris no le importa, si es sólo un abrazo. Cree que no le hace daño a nadie.

_Consigue creer en tantas cosas bonitas, cuando lo estrecha así._

Le gustan todas las cosas de él. El pelo oscuro, tan exótico en una casa llena de personas rubias; los ojos verdes y límpidos, el rostro bien hecho. Tiene una compostura diferente a la de sus hermanos, menos delicada y más adulta. Ivan siente su pecho ir arriba y abajo mientras el aire entra y sale entre sus labios.

Luego pasa siempre la misma escena extraña. Llega toda de repente, como un rayo, como alejar los dedos quemados del fuego.

Se separa por un momento de Toris y lo mira a la cara. Nunca ha entendido sus ojos, que son como las ventanas de una casa encantada, con todos los fantasmas que no se ven _pero se sienten_. De todas formas Ivan sonríe, sonríe siempre. No es como si esperase algo más. No es como si pensase que puede pasar algo más, aunque le gustaría.

Ivan no es estúpido, y se da cuenta de que Toris no corresponde a absolutamente nada de lo que siente. También sabe que se le da demasiado bien quedarse callado y tragarse los sentimientos, pero con él no parece pasar.

Cuando Toris _cree entender _y cierra los ojos, la boca apretada en una línea casi cruel, Ivan se siente herido. Darse cuenta de lo que Toris piensa es raro y hace daño. _No quiero pero debo_, es lo único que consigue entender en ese gesto. Él querría que sus párpados bajasen sin ninguna fuerza, que sus labios se quedasen entreabiertos, acogedores, esperando.

Ivan _quiere_ creer que eso puede pasar algún día, aunque su amor sea como un baile escondido en algún sitio feo y silencioso, con los pies descalzos, _y si pisas algo te harás daño y mancharás el suelo de sangre. _El más pequeño error lo arruinará todo, volviéndolo pedacitos cortantes, e Ivan ya se ha equivocado demasiado, desde el principio.

El bofetón es tan inesperado y sin sentido que los sorprende a los dos, como si alguien hubiese disparado al aire. Por desgracia el sonido es demasiado parecido. Ivan echa la mano hacia atrás, cogiéndola con la otra, como si se hubiese hecho daño. Toris se queda quieto un momento, luego parpadea.

Por un momento Ivan parece entender.

_¿Qué acaba de pasar?_

Es algo como un centelleo fugaz; desaparece enseguida. Toris vuelve a levantar la cabeza y ahora es él el que lo mira a la cara.

Ivan recupera pronto la sonrisa. Toris es siempre Toris, de todos modos. Aunque quisiera, aunque pudiese morir por verlo llorar, pedirle ayuda, _daría cualquier cosa de verdad para sentir, por un momento, que Toris lo necesita_.

De momento tiene que conformarse con saber que Toris _sabe _dónde está.

-Perdóneme.

Toris lo mira a los ojos al decirlo porque aún no se ha doblado. Es una persona demasiado orgullosa, Toris, no es como si fuese a llorar por un abrazo que no quería o un bofetón que no se esperaba.

Ahora es él el que rompe el momento. Se gira y se va, y los tacones bajos y planos de sus botas suenan exactamente como un reloj que se ha caído y se ha roto. Ivan espera el momento inevitable en el que las manecillas se paran y Toris se gira, pero no sucede.

Sus pasos son tan estables y firmes que parece que no haya ocurrido nada en absoluto.

**xxx**

-Tienes la mejilla roja, Toris.

Toris se detiene un momento y se toca la piel después de haber oído las palabras de su hermano. Eduard suspira cuando sonríe y sacude la cabeza, como hace siempre.

-No es nada.

* * *

_Primero, porque me está dando MUCHA rabia, esas tres equis están ahí para separar. En este caso era necesario, porque quería hacer la separación entre párrafos._

_Por lo demás, esto es una traducción de un original italiano mío, que sólo está en mi LiveJournal. La verdad es que es mucho más narrativo que mis otros LietRus, y más largo. Y no miento, me gusta bastante más. De todas formas, mi Lituania sigue sin convencerme del todo._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
